


Arctic Meadows

by AnneMarieSchuyt95



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adevnture, Betryal, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Pack, Romance, Werewolf, agnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMarieSchuyt95/pseuds/AnneMarieSchuyt95
Summary: Mia Smith suspected something was a little off when she kept getting visions every night, it wasn't until her father made her twin sister Sophie and her move half way across the world where her visions got more intense.Nevertheless, she lived a relatively normal life among other humans. It wasn't until she bumped into a werewolf, William Xavier, that's when her life finally began to make sense.However, William proved to be passively aggressive and seemed to always be watching her. When his pack comes face to face with vampires it's only logical for Mia and Sophie to try and help, putting themselves at risk. Despite William's blue eyes and black fur, Mia finds herself falling for the werewolf. Only fate will decided whether he can protect her from those who are set to destroy his pack and anyone who means the world to him.





	1. Chapter 1

One

Moving to a new state everyone knew was hard but moving to another country all together was harder than anyone could imagine. Mia and Sophie used to live in Austin Texas where their life was fine, they had great friends and knew almost everyone in their little town but their father Michael had gotten a new job in a small place in the United Kingdom called Crosscraig. Mia looked it up as she had to find out what the place was.

Today Mia and Sophie were starting at their new school at Chester Hall College. Mia was standing in front of her mirror brushing her long brown hair, her bright blue eyes sparkled every now and again whenever she looked in the mirror. What she hated the most was the school uniform, it was tacky and she wanted to gag, the colours or the uniform were Red, Grey and white.

Mia grabbed a hair-tie from her cabinet and began putting her hair up into a high ponytail, she heard a knock at her door making her turn instantly towards the sound smiling as she saw her sister Sophie.

"Good morning Sophie" Mia smiled as she finally finished putting her hair up.

"Morning, Mia. I really hate these clothes why can't they be Slytherin colours?" Sophie asked 

Mia shrugged before she giggled a little, "I really miss our home Sophie" She frowned.

Sophie made her way over to Mia and wrapped an arm around her, "I know I do as well, Jacob sent me this, this morning" Sophie said as she handed Mia her iPhone.

Mia grabbed the phone and could help but let her eyes widen in shock, she could believe what she was seeing. Sophie's boyfriend well ex-boyfriend was snogging up to Lilly, Mia couldn't believe what she was seeing and could feel rage build up inside her body. Who does Jacob think he is? Cheating on Sophie with Lilly. 

"Oh Sophie, I am so sorry. Have you broken up with him yet?" Mia asked before giving Sophie a hug. 

Sophie nodded her head when they pulled back from the hug a few minutes later, "Have you seen my headphones, I've seen to have lost them?" Sophie asked. 

Mia shook her head, "No sorry I haven't but here you can use mine" Mia walked over to her bedside table grabbing her headphones and handed them to Sophie   
"Thank...." "Sophie...Mia.... Get down here" Michael her yelled cutting of Sophie. 

Mia groaned and sighed grabbing her tacky school bag from the floor and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Sophie was following behind Mia as she put the headphones in her ears to hopefully draw you the voices of those around her. 

"Come on I can't be late to work because of you girls," Michael said as he looked at his watch. 

Michael grabbed Mia's arm harshly so she couldn't move, she was trying to get something to eat but it seemed like Michael didn't want her too. He always seemed to blame his problems on them all the time, mostly Mia. Michael pushed Mia out the door and towards the car making Mia stumble forward. 

"Now Sophie, if I get a call saying you got into trouble, I won't be very happy," Their father said as they got into the car. 

Sophie rolled her eyes and Mia could already tell what she said, Michael didn't care about them or what was happening to them. The other night Mia woke up in screams and all he did was tell her to shut up and sleep. Mia looked out the window and watched as the car zoomed past the trees. She sighed as she looked over at Sophie who had her eyes closed and her head was resting against the window, Mia felt the car come to a halt as he arrived at the school. Mia grabbed her back and headed out of the car shutting the door and turned to face the gate.

The school itself was massive kind of like a castle which she loved to see, Mia was fascinated by castles and history. It was one of the many things that could help her calm down. Mia could hear Michael's car drive off.

"You ready for this?" Sophie asked Mia.

Mia shook her head and began to scratch her arms, something she did whenever she was nervous or when her anxiety played up. She could also feel Sophie's nervousness which made it 10 times worse for Mia. Mia knew this was going to be hard for both of them but they will just have to adjust to everything and they will eventually.

Mia followed Sophie into the school grounds already feeling people staring at them, which made Mia more anxious than normal. She could see people whispering amongst each other which didn't help Mia at all. Entering the halls of the school, Mia could feel an overload of emotions which at times made her really sick.

They made it to the front office and walked inside where there was a lady in her mid 40's sitting behind the desk reading 50 Shades Of Grey, but her eyes travelled to Seth who looked to be a senior, he was sitting in the seat with his arms crossed. 

Mia could sense the anger coming from his body, it appeared that Seth might be in trouble but Mia didn't really care at all, the door opened once more to reveal another guy William, he was wearing the same leather jacket but instead of brown, it was black. 

'Are they in a gang?' Mia wondered to herself

Mia couldn't take her eyes off William it was like something was drawing them in, the smell William gave off made her heart flutter, he smelt like mint which was one of Mia's favourite scents. For some reason, William reminded Mia of someone she kept seeing in her dreams. Mia turned to see what Sophie was doing, she didn't even notice that William was staring at her and smirking. Sophie decided to walk up to the reception desk as the lady was still reading her book not worrying about anything. 

"Can I help you, girls?" She asked finally putting her book down. 

"I'm Sophie and this is Mia we received a letter a few days ago saying we could collect our timetables from the main office" Sophie returned the smile. 

"Ah yes, please wait by the seats as I print them out," The receptionist smiled and nodded clicking on the mouse.

Mia smiled before taking a seat in the far right of the front office waiting for their time tables to be printed, but again her eyes travelled towards William and she watched as he was whispering in anger at Seth but what she didn't know, Mia wondered what Seth could be in trouble for and why William even cared. 

"Do you have something better to do than stare?" The receptionist said. 

Mia turned her head fast as she heard the receptionist and went to speak but no words came out, Mia hated being put on the spot like that. William was too handsome for someone to not stare at him, he would get it all the time. Mia turned away from the receptionist's glare and looked at the ground, staying as silent as she could while licking her feet, hoping that soon they will get their timetables

"Don't worry Mia, she is just annoyed that we interrupted her reading time with Mr Grey" Sophie whispered. 

Mia looked over at Sophie and sent her a smile before seeing William and Seth leave the office giving Mia and Sophie a few smiles as they walked out. 

"Your timetables girls," The receptionist said 

'Finally,' Mia thought. 

"Thank you, ma'am," Sophie said as she grabbed the timetables from the counter in front of her before handing Mia hers. "So, the guy you were staring at the thought you were cute. He even thought you were the cuter one" 

Mia could feel a blush appear on my face, "How did he know we were twins? I have to admit he was kind of cute." 

"The other guy wondered if I was a hunter, which confuses me why would I be a hunter for him, it's not like he is a werewolf or anything," Sophie wondered as they started heading to their first class. 

"Why did he think you were a hunter?" Mia asked. 

"I kept sending him a death glare," Sophie said shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Why would you do that when you hardly know him?" Mia was angry.

Sophie always did this whenever she read someone's mind. She knows that isn't her fault but it doesn't give her the right to glare at someone. 

"Because he thought I was weird for not taking my earphones out," Sophie tried defending herself. 

"That doesn't give you the right to send him daggers Sophie, this is why you get into trouble because you always take everything to offence," Mia said. 

Sophie needed to learn how to control her temper. Mia could see her roll her eyes as they entered the classroom. Sophie didn't get it; their father took his anger out on Mia because he knows Sophie will fight back. 

"Heads up leather boys are entering the classroom," Sophie said as she put her hoodie over her ears to cover her earbuds. 

Mia watched as Seth and William walked in taking a seat behind Mia and Sophie. Mia could feel her heart pound again. She even saw the teacher Mr Kenly walked in and something about his gave her the chills. 

"Welcome back everyone, I hope you all enjoyed your weekend, I see we have two new students Sophie and Mia. Welcome to my class, now Sophie could you please take off your hoodie and headphones" Mr Kenly said. 

Mia felt herself tense up, she knew this wouldn't be good for Sophie. 

Sophie looked up and shook her, "Sir I'd rather not."

"If you don't do as I say than you get detention. You need to listen to what I say, how can you hear with headphones in your ears?" Me Kenly. 

Mia began to tense up as she began to feel the empathic ability from Mr Kenly. His body was riddled with an evilness that messed with Mia so deeply, it felt like her body was on fire. Mia coughed a little taking deep breaths and looked over to see Sophie turn down the music she was listening to.

"I can hear sir" Sophie said as she took off her hoodie and slowly took out her ear buds. 

"That doesn't matter, didn't you read the sign as you came in?" Mr Kenly said as he pointed to the sign above him that said no phones or headphones during class. 

Mia couldn't help but shiver again as Mr. Kenly eyes travelled to Mia's. She hated this feeling and wanted it to go away. Sophie went quiet as she began to hear the overlapping voices of the student's thoughts. Including the two boys they had seen earlier. 

'What a freak'   
'Why is she wearing headphones?'   
'what a rebel' 

Seth was staring at Sophie from behind. Sophie bit her lip trying to focus on what the teacher was saying. They were meant to read and write an essay on their favorite novel. As the lesson dragged on Sophie dragged her nails against the desk, she used music to drown the voices. 

'Totally a freak and a rebel'   
'She is really cute though'   
'Her twin might be the same'   
'We've seen this before' 

They all thought she was some kind if rebel except William and Seth they thought something completely different. 

"How much longer is this going to take?" Sophie asked, she couldn't take much more of the thoughts. 

Before Mia could answer the bell rang signaling for next class which everyone packed up and started to leave. 

"Mia can I speak to you?" Mr. Kenly asked.   
Mia sighed and nodded not wanting to get into trouble. "I'll meet you in class Sophie okay" 

Sophie nodded and left the classroom in a hurry, Mia made her way to Mr. Kenly and watched as all the students leave, leaving her and Mr. Kenly alone in the room. 

"I've never seen anyone like you before an empath" the teacher said. 

"How do you know that sir?" Mia asked. 

She was so scared her heart was pounding rapidly, something was seriously wrong about this man and it scared her. 

"Now that I can't possibly give away just yet Mia" Mr Kinley grinned closing the gap between them. 

Mia didn't know what to do, she kept backing away until her back hit the chalkboard behind her. She whimpered as she could feel his breath against her skin. Mia began to shake in fear and tried to fight him away from her, she wasn't strong enough. Visions flooded in her mind of what Michael does to her, she didn't want that to happen here. She felt a harsh sting on her cheek and looked up to see Mr Kenly's hand on the other side of her face, he slapped her.

She whimpered as the pain began to shoot through her cheek, she froze as he began to unzip her vest and tie but before he could do anything else the door busted open and he froze as he saw who it was. Mia looked into the direction and could see William standing there with a scrowl on his face, Mia could feel the anger not just from him but something inside him as well.

"What do you think you are doing Mr Kenly?" He asked and Mia could tell he was angry. 

Mr Kenly was frozen in fear as he slowly backed away from William and Mia. Mia began to wonder why Mr Kenly was so afraid of William.

"Stay away from her," William said before walking over to Mia. 

He grabbed her and walked Mia out of the classroom. "Are you okay?" He led her down the hallway into the girl's bathroom "I asked if you are okay?" William asked a second time leaning against the door so no one could get in. 

Mia didn't know what to say, tears began welling up in her eyes. "I-I..." She finally let out the cry that was in the back of her throat and covered her face 

William rubbed her back. "You can't be alone with Mr Kenly has been known to take advantage of female students he finds interesting." 

Mia sniffled and nodded. "I didn't know. Thank you for saving me, I'm too spooked to even think what he would have done to me if you didn't come when he did. 

"You're welcome we have our next class together. There are other teachers here who select out certain students" William said. 

Mia nodded. "Great just great" she couldn't tell Sophie about this. "Can you keep this between us, Sophie would flip if she knew what happened?" 

"I won't, who is Sophie?" William asked. 

"Sophie is my sister" Mia answered wondering if she was okay. 

"Oh yes the girl Seth was staring at in class, she left the room in a hurry before dropping her iPhone which Seth had picked up," William said. 

Mia sighed and nodded, "Thank you, I hope Seth gives it back to her" 

William and Mia left the girls bathroom. 

"I'm William by the way" 

"I'm Mia" 

"Nice to meet you. I'll walk you to class." 

"Are you always such gentlemen?" Mia asked, she didn't know why she felt this way like she was safe around William. 

"Yeah, my mum raised me to respect girls." 

"That's amazing, there aren't many men out there like you," Mia said. 

They entered the art classroom where she saw Seth talking to Sophie. Sophie blushes as Seth handed her the iPhone. 

"Thank you," Sophie said as she grabbed it from Seth's hand. 

Sophie looked really pale and that scared Mia a little bit, Mia took her seat next to Sophie just after William handed her a piece of paper. 

"You alright Sophie?" Mia asked, she wasscared about her offer. 

"Just so many thoughts including his" Sophie said pointing at Seth. 

"Put your headphones in, it's art class so I am sure it wouldn't matter," Mia said before opening the piece of paper William has given her. She blushed as she saw that he had given her his number. 

"Someone has the hots for you," Sophie said 

Mia smiled and nodded. "Yeah it's from William" 

Sophie seemed to be distracted she placed her brushes down while rubbing her forehead before she had got up and ran out of the classroom. William looked at Mia in question. 

"Sophie" Mia called out but Seth was already up and ran after Sophie following her. 

Sophie ran into the girl's bathroom but Seth didn't care and followed Sophie into the girl's bathroom. He was wondering what was going on. Then he saw her sitting on ground with her head in her knees, panting heavily. 

"Sophie? Are you alright?" Seth asked as he walked over to her. He had a hard time talking to girls but right now he knew Sophie needed someone. 

"Go away!" Sophie yelled as she looked up. 

"Hey, hey, don't yell at me. I'm trying to help you. Your sister is pretty worried about you. Can you read my mind?" Seth defended himself. 

"Of course, I can, I can hear everyone's thoughts in this school," Sophie said, wasn't it obvious by the what she could do. "I wanted to punch out Mr. KenlyMr he was thinking about Mia ins way that scared me." 

"You don't think he did something do you?" Seth asked. 

"I hope not," Sophie said. 

🐺🐺🐺

School had finally finished; Seth and Sophie skipped the last few classes as Seth wanted to make sure she was okay. Mia was sitting on the bench shivering from the cold breeze that wizzed through the air, she looked at her watch and couldn't help but roll his eye, of course Michael was late again. Just as she was about to call for a taxi she saw the familiar black toyota camro pull up.

Mia instantly stood up and headed towards the car with Sophie following behind her, getting into the front seat Mia buckled before looking out the window and waved to William who waved to her before placing his helmet on. Mia blushed as she imagined herself riding on the back of it, that would never happen.

It wasn't long until Michael arrived home, Mia instantly headed up to her room and shut her bedroom door placing her bag in the corner and pulled out her books and pencils, she made her way over to her desk and sat down, first she wrote in her journal about her day and after that Mia started on her school homework.

Mia rubbed her forehead as she tried to concentrate but she was so nervous about this Mr. Kenly and the other teachers who take an advance on students. It scares her that she was targeted by a 50-year-old man. Mia sighed and rubbed her hands up and down her face before she stood up making her way over to her window, she gasped as she saw the same black wolf that was in her dreams.

His black fur and blue eyes glistened in the sun which made her heart melt, the wolf was staring intently at her before it headed back into the forest. She wondered who the wolf could be, maybe next time she'll go up to it.


	2. Two

Two

Mia was tossing and turning in her sheets whimpering as she began getting flashes of Mr Kinley hurting her in anyway. She began to mumble no all over and over again, the dream was so explicit into what was happening, Mia screamed as she jumped awake and instantly what up. She looked around the room trying to catch her breath, sweat was forming on her head, she turned to her left and placed her feet on the carpet. Throwing the sheets off her body, Mia stood up and left her room and headed towards the bathroom.

Once she was inside, she splashed cold water on her face but the imagines still played in her head making he shiver, she turned the top odd and left the bathroom only for Michael to be standing there with his arms crossed and scrowl on his face. Mia whimpered as she saw him, she really was hoping that he didn't hear her at all but just her luck he di.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mia, not to wake me up?" Michael asked.

Mia didn't answer as she looked at the ground, she cried out when Michael grabbed her hair and forced her head up and made her look into his eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," He growled.

Mia nodded, "I'm sorry dad" she cried

Mia has always been scared of her father and it never helps that she can't fight back, Mia couldn't hurt anyone no matter what damage they do to her she always manages to forgive them or say it was her fault.

"If you were sorry you would stop doing it?" Michael growled. "But it's a bit late to be doing anything plus Sophie is asleep we wouldn't want her waking up do we?"

Mia shook her head in response, Michael smirked and pushed Mia away making her stumble and hit the ground hard.

"Just one kick to make sure you shut up," Michael said kicking Mia hard in the stomach.

Mia groaned and coughed a little winded by him.

"Now if you wake me again you'll know about it, Mia. Next time I won't care that Sophie is asleep" Michael said before walking back into his room.

Mia felt tears stream down her face as she stood up, she had no idea why he was so cruel when they were younger he was the nicest father anyone could ask for but as they got older he turned and started to drink, do drugs and started to use her as a punching bag, sometimes she will blank out and awake on the cold floor with nothing but dried blood on her body. 

Mia headed into Sophie's room knowing Sophie wouldn't care at all, she dried her eyes before pulling back Sophie's sheets and slipping into her bed slowly closing her eyes. Sophie was used to Mia coming into her room some nights and she didn't care at all they weren't only siblings but they were best friends, Sophie was Mia's protector when Sophie needed to be.

Sophie's alarm went off around 7 am making both of them groan, Sophie reached out and pressed the snooze button before turning around and slowly opened her eyes to see that Mia had already gotten out of bed.

"Mia, you look awful, are you okay?" Sophie asked as she slowly sat up her hair a mess.

Mia looked at Sophie, "Just a couple of bad dreams that's all" Mia couldn't tell Sophie what was going on because she knew Sophie would murder their father.

Sophie nodded before stepping out of bed while yawning and doing a big stretch, Mia did the same before leaving Sophie's room before heading to her room where she got ready for school, something inside her made her happy for school and to see William again. For some reason William made her feel safe and that reason made her want to be near him all the time. Could she tell William what was happening though? Could she trust him with that knowledge? It was potluck but she knew she had to tell someone.

Once Mia was finished getting dress, she brushed her hair and could see the bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep last night, once her hair was dressed she out it into a ponytail ignoring the pain coming from her side, she knew it was from when Michael kicker her last night.

"I seem to have lost some of my hair ties," Sophie said as she walked up to Mia's dresser and began taking a few extra hair ties before putting her hair up. "Can you do me a braid?"

Mia nodded and walked up behind Sophie and began to braid her hair, once Mia was done she stepped back and grabbed her bag from the corner of the room.

"We better go" Mia said knowing that their father would be angry if they were late and Mia knew she couldn't stay home because he wouldn't like that.

"Are you sure you'll be alright today?" Sophie asked concern laced in her voice.

Mia nodded, "Even if I wasn't you know we can't stay home" 

Sophie nodded before she grabbed her bag, both of them headed down the stairs together. Michael was already waiting for them drinking a coffee and reading the morning paper. Mia hurried into the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes he had left from making his breakfast, Sophie grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl that was in the centre of the table just as Mia finished the dishes it was time for them to go.

Grabbing her gear again she headed out the door ignoring the growling of her stomach, Mia got into the back seat of the car while Sophie was in the front, Mia slowly fell asleep in the backseat and just as she about to fall into a deeper sleep she was jolted awake by the car stopping harshly. Mia opened her eyes and looked to see they were already at school. She sighed and got out of the car saying goodbye to Michael and followed Sophie into the school gates

"Morning girls" Seth greeted them as they made their way over.

"Morning" Sophie replied with a huge smile on her face. "Wow Mia you look awful" Seth commented.

Mia rolled her eyes and laughed, "Why thank you, Seth. I feel it too."

Instantly her head fell onto his shoulder, William smiled and wrapped an arm around her pulling Mia closer. William felt his wolf going crazy inside him, he was barking, William instantly closed his eyes as he knew that his eyes were going to brighten like they did what he was a wolf.

"Oh, by the way, these are our other friends, Rachel, Samuel, Paul, Liselle, Riley and Genevieve," William introduced his friends to Mia and Sophie 

"It's lovely to meet you all" Sophie acknowledged them.

"You too, these two wouldn't stop talking about you girls," Rachel laughed.

Mia blushed while Sophie laughed, Mia couldn't believe that someone was talking about her, that never happens. Seth glared at Rachel which made Rachel laugh but it was cut short by the bell ringing signalling that school had started, Mia slowly stood up her body was aching and she wished that someone could take the pain away. William's wolf whined as they saw Mia limping every now and again or have her hand on her side.

William frowned when he noticed and wondered what was happening and why was Mia limping and holding her side? His instincts told him it was nothing good. Mia sat down once she made it to her classroom before placing her arms on the table and her head in between them slowly falling asleep, Sophie sat next to her and sighed knowing that Mia couldn't go home. 

As class began no one took notice of Mia sleeping, it seemed as if the teacher didn't care. William on the other hand was very worried for Mia, he knew something wasn't right and knew he had to figure out what. William continued doing his work for the class while keeping an eye on Mia and Sophie.

'Does Sophie know what was wrong with Mia? and why she was so tired'" William wondered in his mind.

Mia, on the other hand, wasn't having a good sleep either, her breathing was getting quicker sweat appeared on her face once again and she began to shake her head which seemed to alarm not just Sophie but William as well.

"William!" Mia screamed as she jumped away and tried to catch her breath, everyone turned their attention to Mia which made her want to sink into her chair.

Mia scrambled and grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom ignoring the calls from the teacher, Sophie went to go but William was already three steps ahead of her. 

"Mia! Mia... wait!" William yelled as he chased after her.

Mia ignored William and ran into the girl's bathroom and leaned against the door for a few seconds to catch her breath. She walked over to the sink and could see how red and puffy they were as tears streamed down her face. Mia turned the tap on and splashed water on her face just like the night before. She heard someone walk behind her and stop, Mia clenched her fists and spun around and punched the person in the jaw only for her to realize it was William.

"William, oh my. I'm so sorry" Mia screamed as she covered her mouth.

William groaned and rubbed his jaw before smiling softly, "Don't apologize, I snuck up on you" he said.

"Why are you in here?" Mia asked.

"I saw you run out if class and I wanted to know if something was wrong," William said as he walked up closer to her. "Why are you so tired?" He asked as he stroked her cheek.

Mia didn't say anything at first, she looked at William and sighed. "You'll think I'm weird."

William smiled and placed his hand down before clasping his fingers with hers, "Try me."

Mia looked up at him. "I have visions, sometimes they are of me or people I've met. Last night I had a vision of Mr Kinley hurting me again and in class was of you getting hurt by protecting me."

William smiled and hugged Mia softly and gently rubbed her back. "I don't think you are weird at all Mia and that will never happen, none of it will."

Mia nodded, "I really do hope so, I couldn't handle it if something happened to you because of me" Mia faced the mirror once more and cleaned it up a little.

William stroked Mia's hair before moving a strand behind her ear while smiling, "Let's skip class. I know a perfect hang out place."

"But what about school?" Mia asked.

William smiled, "Don't worry I have that covered. Also, you need to relax and maybe some more sleep."

Mia nodded and followed him out before grabbing her phone and opened the message app before clicking onto Sophie's name.

To Sophie:  
Hey I'm going with William

To Mia:   
Okay, be careful 

Mia smiled before putting her phone away, she grabbed William's hand and walked with him ignoring the looks she got from students who were staring at her.

🐺🐺🐺

William and Mia were sitting on the beautiful green grass while looking at the waterfall near them, the water was clear enough to see the rocks, fish and flowers which made Mia melt.

"This place is beautiful," Mia said as she looked around admiring the place that surrounded her and William.

"It is, I always come here to relax. The sound of the water makes it peaceful and the sound of the wild animals the surround us" William said before taking a deep breath, "I have a confession to make, I brought you here so we could talk. I'm worried about you Mia, I always see you rubbing your side like your injured and today you are so tired. What is going on?"

Mia bit her lip as she looked at him. Could she trust him? A million thoughts were going through her head, but she knew she had to tell someone even if it isn't her sister. Mia rubbed the sweat that was forming on her hands away.

"Umm... My father Michael used to be one of the most amazing dads ever but when I was about 5 my mother left him so he had to take care of two crazy 5-year-olds and for the day I was being beaten by my dad and made to show off for his friends. Even when Sophie mucked up in school I would get everything or if dinner wasn't ready on time I would get a beating but it isn't just physical its also mental and emotional" Mia said.

"Does Sophie know?" William asked.

Mia shook her head. "No, but she might guess something is up, whenever I have bad dreams I always end up in her room after Michael gets angry that I wake him up. It's been that way since I was 7 the visions sometimes it's okay but sometimes it's not" Mia said.

"You have to tell Sophie," William said as he stared at her.

"I can't, I know Sophie she will murder Michael and I want him to suffer so much pain for the rest of his life," Mia said.

Even though Mia hated being mean she wanted it to happen to Michael after everything he had done to her.


End file.
